jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/Szczęście, rozpacz, ból, cierpienie.
To opko. będzie miało nie więcej jak ok. 2-3 rozdziałów. To jest najokropniejszy smutas na jakiego mnie stać. Zapraszam. To będzie lekkie połączenie zwiadowców (nie wiem czemu tak po prostu) i Krainy Lodu (chyba.... jak nie to Harry'ego Pottera) ;P Szczęście..... Nie zawsze jest tym, czym być powinno...... Siedziałam.... Może klęczałam. Nie wiem. Wiem tylko..... Że byłam w domu. Siedziałam na łóżku w małej chatce. Nadal wspominałam ten dzień sprzed dwóch lat. To było najstraszniejszym wydarzeniem w całym moim życiu. Astrid spokojnie przyglądała się jak jej smoczyca łasi się prosząc o kolejną porcje kurczaka. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i dała gadzinie to o co tak bardzo prosiła. ''-To jak Wichurko? Idziemy poszukać naszych zgub?- spytała Astrid na co smoczyca pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna wsiadła na jej grzbiet i poleciały. Potem zaczął się koszmar.'' *** Czkawka już pędził by ugasić pożar. Szczerbatek z kilkoma Wrzeńcami zaczął gasić ogień. '' *** Przepraszam za brak wpisów, ale nie było pomysłów. i chęci. -Wichura szybko! Musimy im pomóc.- krzyczała zrozpaczona Astrid. Ale to nie pożar był tego powodem. Wroga armia Drago i Dagura połączyła siły i płynie do Berk. Nie skończy się to dobrze. Wręcz fatalnie. *** Dagur przebił serce następnego wikinga. Był to chyba szósty. Stoik próbował pokonać Drago który przed chwilą wyłonił się z wody na swym Oszołomostrachu. Valka i jej Oszołomostarch przegrywają. Astrid przylatuje w najgorszym momencie. *** Stoik nie żyje. Rozpacz ogarnia jego serce. Jego przyjaciel zabił jego ojca. Zabije tego Alfę. Przysięgam. *** Proszę się nie obrażać za... wszystko co się teraz wydarzy. Muszę to napisać. Val leci w stronę Drago. Staję przed nim. -Zabije cię!- krzyczy i odbija jego uderzenie. Wtedy oboje giną. Drago ma wbity miecz w głowę, Val w brzuch. Czkawka znowu stracił matkę na zawsze. Ze Stoikiem nie mogą zacząć niczego na ziemi. Będą żyć w Walhalli na zawsze. Razem tak jak chcieli. *** Chmuroskok jest zrozpaczony. Poświęca się, ale za to z jego pazurów zginęło wielu ludzi wroga. Znowu jest ze swą panią. *** Astrid patrzy bezsilnie. Podbiega do niego. Chce go ostrzec sama znajdując się w polu rażenia. Chwyta go za ramię. Wichura podbiega do niej. Szczerbatek wszystkich przykrywa, a fala lodu pokrywa ich jak koc. Astrid już nie ujrzy Wichury w tym życiu. *** Klęczy nad jej ciałem. Szczerbatek jej nie ochronił. Nie udało mu się. Wszyscy pokonani. Nie ma nikogo prócz smoków, ale większość i tak odebrała sobie życie z rozpaczy za swoimi panami. Dagur poległ. Jego ludzie też. Wszyscy prócz Czkawki nie żyją. Astrid ostatni raz spogląda na niego. -Wygraliśmy?- pyta cicho. -Tak- odpowiada. Jego łzy kapią na jej włosy. -Przynajmniej będę z Wichurą. Żegnaj Czkawka. Kocham cię -Ja ciebie też Astrid. Ja ciebie też- odpowiada Czkawka. Ostatni raz ją całuje. A ona zamyka oczy. Bierze ostatni oddech. Jej serce uderza raz. Potem jest cisza. Brak pulsu. *** Czkawka żyje ze smokami. Alvin stara się go pocieszyć. Ale nie wychodzi. *** W końcu nadchodzi ten dzień. W Archipelagu nie żyje nikt. Łupieżcy odpłynęli. Smoki prawie wyginęły. Został jeden ostatni ze swym panem. Szczerbatek. Czkawka. Ci ostatni. -Musimy odejść. Smok warczy. Skinął głową zmęczony. Siwa broda starca już się nie rusza. Smok układa się u jego boku. Czkawka leży koło małego kopca. Jest bliżej tych co kochał. Teraz wraz ze smokiem tak jak dawniej lecą młodzi. Wśród innych. Wśród swych bliskich. Już nie postawią stopy na ziemi. *** -Profesorze!- słychać krzyk dziewczyny o jasnych włosach i zielonych oczach. -Tak?- pyta mężczyzna zmęczonym głosem. -Znalazłam dziennik mojego przodka. Musi pan to przeczytać.- dziewczyna kładzie książkę oprawioną w dziwną skórę na blacie. - Przetłumaczyłam notatki. Niech pan czyta. One mają ok. 1000 lat! Może więcej. Moim przodkiem był wiking!- i odchodzi. - Dobrze. -Otwiera książkę. To co czyta szokuje go. *** ''" Własność: Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci Wpis dwudziesty: '' ''Szczerbatek i ja nie mamy już po co żyć. Ostatni smok. Ostatni jeździec. Jesteśmy sami. Astrid odeszła. Matka i ojciec. Wszyscy nie żyją. Smoki nie istnieją. Mam nadzieję że ktoś znalazł moją córkę razem z tym dziennikiem. My odchodzimy. Nasze ciała znikną. Ale dusze zawsze będą razem. Jestem gotów by odejść. *** Jego szkielet został odnaleziony. Ale tylko dwie czaszki. Jedna ludzka. Druga nieznanego stworzenia. Smoka. *** Żyją razem. Już nigdy nie zostaną rozdzieleni. Razem ramię w ramię obserwują jak ich potomkowie żyją umierają i łączą się z nimi. Et vixerunt in saeculis. Simul... W szarym obrazie, życie zostało utkane Co nie spodziewaliście się nexta? Będzie o pół-smokach bo na tym się to opiera. Astrid nie ma na Berg (na początku). Valka nie zostaje porwana, będzie nowe plemię. Dawno temu... Kiedy tajemnicze stworzenia chodziły po ziemi wydarzyła się historia. Była tak straszna, smutna i tajemnicza że aż serce krajało się z rozpaczy. Stworzenia były ogromne i małe, potężne i strachliwe, mądre i głupie ale cechowało je jedno... Były SMOKAMI! Zastanawia was pewnie ta historia. O czym jest? Czy opłaca się ją czytać po tak fantastycznym i nierealnym początku... Ale uwierzcie mi, to nie jest kolejny wymysł autora. Ta historia wydarzyła się bardzo dawno ale jest prawdziwa. W wiosce, bardzo małej ale bardzo potężnej żyli wikingowie. Pewnie już o nich słyszeliście więc nie muszę wam wyjaśniać kim byli. Smoki atakowały ich z rozkazu złej Czerwonej Śmierci, stwora tak ogromnego jak góra w której mieszkał. Urodził się tam chłopiec o tzn. Szmaragdowych "smoczych" oczach. Był chudy i słaby. Rodzice myśleli iż nie przeżyje do rana. Mylili się gdyż jego serce było tak potężne jak serce bestii. Wyrósł on na bardzo mądrego chłopca. Nazywał się Czkawka. Nie przyjęli go zbyt miło tylko przez smocze oczy które zwężały się cały czas. Tylko matka umiała sprawić że powiększały się one, a chłopiec nie miał już napadów agresji. Kobieta nazywała się Valka. Jej mężem był potężnie zbudowany wódz wyspy Berk Stoik Ważki. Kiedy chłopiec miał iść na Smocze Szkolenie, naukę zabijania smoków sprzeciwił się i uciekł do lasu. Znaleziono go dopiero dwa lata później. Valka nie cieszyła się tak od kiedy się urodził. Chłopcem opiekowały się smoki. Wtedy też połowę wioski wybił biały smok o wężowatym cielsku i ryku tak głośnym że aż zamrażał krew w żyłach. Zwany był Krzykozgonem. Kiedy powrócili wioska była spustoszona przez to stworzenie. Jedyna Nocna Furia, z którą chłopak zżył się i te dwa lata utrwaliły ich więź mocną szarą nicią wplecioną w jeden z wielu tysięcy obrazów, próbowała bronić swojego pana i jego rodzinę ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Valka spaliła się żywcem, a Stoik tak jak reszta wioski został przebity kolcami. Szczerbatek, czyli Nocna Furia, wzięła chłopaka, który nadal szlochał złotymi łzami, w swoje szpony i odleciała z nim do Sanktuarium. Tam smoki, chcąc by chłopak był wreszcie szczęśliwy, zrobiły coś co wszyscy uważali za niemożliwe. Zamieniły go w smoka dając mu nowe wspomnienia. Był Nocną Furią. Tutaj już inaczej opowiem tą historię. **** Mhm.... Dzięki za komy mam nadzieję że będzie ich trochę więcej. Pogrubiony tekst to smocze wypowiedzi. Wspomnienia... Straciłem je dawno temu. Ale nie przejmuje się tym. Jestem smokiem mogę wszystko. Rozłożyłem skrzydła, a moje ciemnobrązowe łuski połyskiwały w słońcu, które w Smoczym Sanktuarium było piękne. -'Szczerbatek!!! Idziemy polatać?' - spytałem przenosząc na niego swoje błagalne spojrzenie. -'Przykro mi Czkawka jestem zajęty. Jutro obiecuję że z tobą polecę' - odpowiedział dyskutując z jakimś smokiem z gatunku Ostrykieł. -'Chmurku??? Proszę! Polecimy razem!'- spróbowałem do kogoś innego. -'Wiesz że wyruszam dzisiaj z Albany i resztą na patrol. Innym razem.'- uśmiechnął się. -'Czyli lecę sam...'- posmutniałem. Spuściłem wzrok na ziemię i przygotowałem się do startu. -'Tylko pamiętaj nie zbliżaj się do wysp zwłaszcza w nocy. Czerwona Śmierć jeszcze obejmie cię w swoje władanie i ludzie coś ci zrobią.'- odezwała się Wichura. Ona zawsze swoje. -'Dobra. To narka!'- krzyknąłem, a mój ryk poniósł się na całe Sanktuarium. *** Leciałem tam gdzie kierował mnie wiatr i nuciłem cicho piosenkę. I'm going where the wind directs me Among the clouds and mists of gray. Another island, Another land, Where the wind sings its song. Let the clocks are asleep, rub the traces of tears. May the wind was playing until the end of time. With each your day, make friends, Please try to see the world positively. Śpiewałem ją cichutko aż zobaczyłem wyspę. Była dość spora, jeśli brać pod uwagę inne wyspy. Szybowałem dalej aż zobaczyłem wioskę. Z domu, trochę bardziej okazalszego, wyszedł potężnie zbudowany, rudobrody mężczyzna, a za nim zielonooka kobieta. Grupka wikingów chyba nawet w moim wieku (tak dobrze myślicie) szła w stronę wielkiej... areny. Chyba tak to można nazwać. Poleciałem do lasu i czekałem aż się ściemni. Wtedy wyleciałem. Smoki akurat atakowały. Chciałem odlecieć ale jakaś niewidzialna siła zmuszała mnie do powrotu na wyspę i pomocy. Tylko komu bym pomógł? Smokom czy wikingom. W końcu poddałem się i zawróciłem. Zapikowałem i strzeliłem zieloną plazmą w stronę katapulty. Wszędzie rozbrzmiały okrzyki w stylu "Nocna Furia! Kryć się!" Przecież nic wam nie zrobię... Chyba. Wtedy właśnie ogromna sieć poleciała w moją stronę. Oplotła się wokół mnie unieruchamiając mi skrzydła i ogon. Zaryczałem przeraźliwie kiedy poczułem że spadam. Okryłem własne ciało skrzydłami. Po chwili która zdawała się ciągnąć przez wieczność uderzyłem w ziemię, a w głowie i grzbiecie czułem ogromny ból. Wokół mnie zawrzało. Odzyskałem jasność umysłu kiedy tylko poczułem dotyk na błonie skrzydła. Zacząłem się szamotać. -Przytrzymajcie go!!!- rozbrzmiał basowy, lekko zachrypnięty głos. Skądś go znałem. -Stoik może moglibyśmy...- odezwał się nowy, ciepły, kobiecy głos. -No dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli coś ci się stanie...- zawiesił głos i zapanowała głucha cisza którą przerwał mój ryk. -'Pomocy!!!! Nie ważcie się mnie tknąć bo pożałujecie!!! Znam Alfę!!!'- wyłem zrozpaczony. -Chce mu pomóc... Może jeśli przeciągniemy smoki na nasza stronę...- na nowo kobiecy głos zaczął dyskusję. -Idź. I niech Thor ma cię w opiece- ponownie zabrzmiał... Stoik? Tak chyba Stoik... Ale stoickiego spokoju to on nie ma... W końcu odkryłem skrzydła ukazując się w całej okazałości. Kobieta, która wcześniej mówiła podeszła do mnie. -Cześć mały...- zaczęła łagodnym głosem. Był całkiem przyjemny. Tak... Ona nic mi nie zrobi. Ja też jej nic nie zrobię. Nadal się szamotałem wściekle, a jej ręka niebiezpiecznie blisko zbliżała sie do mojej ręki. -Jestem Valka... -Uważaj bo zrozumie!- krzyknął jakiś głos. Kobieta mrukneła zirytowana coś pod nosem. -Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.- zapewniła. Pf... To chyba wiem!!! Ale mi niewygodnie!!! Proszę pomóżcie!!! Zaskomlałem cichutko. Usłyszała. -Niewygodnie ci co?- spytała. Kiwnałem głową i ponownie zaskomlałem. Była miła. Pachniała lasem, ziołami, morską bryzą... Mmmm.... -Zaraz ci pomogę... Zaufaj mi- poprosiła, a ja przyłożyłem pysk do jej ręki. Wokół zawrzało. -Oswoiła Nocną Furię!!! -Udało jej się!! Smok jej nie pożarł. -Mogę cię uwolnić... Tylko nikogo nie skrzywdź. Proszę.- spojrzałem jej w oczy. Patrzyłem jeszcze chwilę po czym lekko kiwnąłem głową. Przecięła liny. Od razu ryknąłem i wzbiłem się w niebo, po czym wylądowałem przed Valką i trąciłem czule jej ramię. Zabrała mnie do domku. Dała rybę i położyłem spać. Oczami wyobraźni wyobraziłem sobie Szczerbatka, Sanktuarium, Alfę, Chmurka... O matko pewnie sie zamartwiają... *** Wstałem jak tylko pierwsza jasna, słoneczna nitka oświetliła moje łuski. Otworzyłem ślepia o moim nietypowym kolorze i wstałem. Rozejrzałem się. Tak... Czyli to nie był sen... Ech... Szkoda. Dobra czas polatać!!! Wyskoczyłem przez okno i wzbiłem się w powietrze. Okrążyłem wyspę powoli rozgrzewając mięśnie skrzydeł, głowy, łap... ogona. Patrzyłem z uśmiechem na pysku jak wioska budzi się do życia i jak wikingowie pokazują mnie palcem, a przerażone dzieci chowają się za spódnicami matek. Wtedy usłyszałem gwizd. Zerknąłem kątem oka i ujrzałem kogo? Valke! Dobra lecę! Składam skrzydła i spadam na dół. W ostatniej chwili rozkładam skrzydła i powoli ląduje przed kobietą. -'Cześć. Co tam?'-spytałem przelotnie, ale ona tylko słyszała groźne warknięcie. Odsunęła się krok do tyłu. Mruknąłem cicho. -Hejka...- Powiedziała niepewnie ale zaraz się pozbierała.- Idziemy! Muszę cię zapoznać z kilkoma osobami i nadamy ci imię- powiedziała. Imię!? Ja już mam imię... Na co mi drugie? To jakaś tradycja? Weszliśmy na jakąś wielką arenę. Stało tam kilka osób w moim wieku, starsza kobieta i kilku mężczyzn. -Więc to jest Stoik- wskazała na rudobrodego, potężnie zbudowanego mężczyznę.- Jest wodzem tej wyspy i moim mężem. -On to chociaż rozumie?- spytał się blondyn. -Spytaj go. Może ci odpowie- odparła.- W końcu ty tu jesteś znawcą tych stworzeń. -Dobra!- krzyknął. Kobieta obraziła jego tytuł więc niech się obroni!- Rozumiesz nas, gadzie? -Pyskacz nie... -No co to tylko jakieś podłe bydle które nas atakowało i okradało!- gościu przesadziłeś! Rzuciłem się na niego i naszykowałem jarzący się na zielono. -Pyskacz pamiętasz co ci mówiłam!? Czkawka wyjaśnił nam...- Czkawka? O to ja okej... Zeszłem z niego i podszedłem do kobiety. Zamruczałem pytająco. -Czkawka? Tak się nazywasz?- spytała. Spojrzałem w jej oczy i kiwnąłem głową. -O... Więc... To jest Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka, Pyskacz, Podłosmark, Heathera, Thorrin i Sven- przedstawiła każdego po kolei. *** -Spróbujemy odkryć sekrety smoków. Czkawka nam w tym pomoże- zaczęła przemowę Valka, a ja tylko zamruczałem przy swoim imieniu. -On nie jest taki super!- krzyknął Sączysmark.- Wytresuje super smoka i go pokonam! Wandersmoka! - One wyginęły!- powiedziała Valka, a ja pokiwałem głową twierdząco. - Pf...- prychnął. -Zacznijmy. Może wytresujemy wam smoki!- krzyknęła. I nagle w mojej głowie rozbrzmiał pisk. Czerwona Śmierć! O nie. Potrząsnąłem głową. *** Spadałem. Ale nie miałem już skrzydeł byłem 16-letnim chłopcem w kombinezonie i masce który spadł na dziedziniec Berg. -Matko!!! Chłopcze? Smoki cię porwały?- spytał Pyskacz. Przekrzywiłem tylko głowę. Wstałem i pobiegłem nad klif. Czas polatać! Stanąłem na krawędzi. -Nie!!! Nie rób tego! Jest dobrze! Odejdź od krawędzi!- krzyczała Valka. Warknąłem na nią i rzuciłem się z klifu. *** Powrót do ciała smoka jest bardzo przyjemnym mrowieniem na całym ciele. W wiosce pojawiłem się znowu jako Nocna Furia. Zbliżyłem się do Valki. Wyczuwam w niej coś... Yyyy... Już wiem!!! Tak pachnie wybrany jeździec Chmurka!!! Stary no!!! Pff... To czas lecieć do Sanktuarium! -Cześć Czkawka!- krzyknęła Astrid. Podbiegłem do niej, a ona podrapała mnie za uszami.- Jestem ciekawa kim był ten chłopak...- warknąłem przyjaźnie i wskazałem głową na.... yyy... no.... tam. -Wiesz wyglądasz jakbyś chciał mi cos powiedzieć... Tylko co?- spytała. Pociągnąłem ją za spódnice zniecierpliwiony i wskazałem na grzbiet. Weszła. Ja zaryczałem i po chwili smoki wraz z jeźdźcami w łapach przyleciały. W tym Tornado z Stoikiem. -Co to ma znaczyć? -Nie wiem... Czkawka?- spytała ze strachem. Wzbiłem się w powietrze. Tak ma ją! Valka wisiała w moich łapach. -'Lećcie za mną!'- warknąłem. Do Sanktuarium. Zamachałem skrzydłami i polecieliśmy. *** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone